Of Vampires And Demons
by Niveous Lilt
Summary: In a world of Vampires, Demons, and Werewolves, Prince Naruto must learn to deal with politics, war strategies and..love? Sasu/Naru
1. Bubbly For My Sham Friends

**Disclaimer: I don't own this title, Naruto, Sasuke, or Kiba..but since I refuse to write out Naruto's parents names. I currently do own them!take that!**

**Chapter 1: Bubbly for my sham friends**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto sighed again loudly flicking his tail over his shoulder as he did. From his golden chair that sat aside the main throne he could see the whole ball room. 19 different chandeliers gleamed from the silver ceiling.

Dancers twirled along in a choreographed dance made especially for this occasion. The royal birthday party of the prince of demons. The day he was officially seen as a man, and therefore could officially choose a mate.

He smiled when his mother leaned to whisper in his ear, her chair resting on Side of his.

"Naruto try to have some fun. After all every one of these people are here for you"

Naruto rolled his eyes. Yes that and his money.

He coughed when his father clapped him roughly on the back.  
"Your mother is right son! Join the celebration. Get out and mingle"

Naruto knew better than to assume that was suggestion, the gleam in his fathers eye stated other wise.

His father was a tall man, towering over most of the demons in his court. Naruto, however had inherited his mothers petite form, and was unfortunely one of the smallest demons…ever. Most of the kits were taller than him.

He had blessingly inherited his fathers unruly blonde hair and startling blue eyes, and a pair of fox ears to boot, Though his mother often liked to argue that his facial features were from her, and most of them truly were. They were delicate, almost girly, but still held some boyish charm.

Naruto grumbled loudly as he descended the stairs on the side of his throne.

He hissed as his father whapped him on the back again, this time a little harder.

"I heard that brat"

Naruto grinned as he sidestepped a drunk redhead, snagging the glass that was currently between her fingers.

The smell of perfume and champagne was almost overwhelming. He nodded back as gentlemen tipped their hats to him. The women ,though were a lot less subtle. Bending over slowly so that he got a good look at there breast. He blushed. The lust in their eye were barley contained. He drowned the glass.

Mating among demons was a delicate process most demons were bond to another, at birth. Him, being prince he was allowed the privilege to…taste test. Thinking back on the night when he first got the 'mate' talk made him blush.

"Hey man!" he growled. For the 3rd time that night he had been clapped on the back.

"Kiba what the hell?"

Kiba leaned heavily on his shoulder.

"Man, this par-tay is pumping!"

Kiba had been his friend for a long time. Kiba;a dog demon, worked in the palace, but the way he was treated you would think he was part of the royal family.

Naruto laughed.

"I've think you've had a little too much to drink"

Kiba looked offended.

"Why would'ya think dat?"

"Kiba..your pants are on backwards"

Kiba looked down quickly.

"Nooooo there s'posed to be like that"

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Right."

He turned his head when a flash of blue caught his eye.

He looked up and almost drooled.

There standing amidst Sakura, the daughter of a famous water demon , was Uchiha Sasuke dressed in gleaming blue robes.

Sasuke was the son of a prestigious vampire clan. Naruto had only met him once, at an conference. Needless to say demons and vampires did not usually get along, but they both had a common enemy...The _lykoi…_werewolves. Many men, both demons and vampires had been lost to the war.

"Oh that bastard is here" Kiba slurred in his ear.

"Come on"

"What? Where?"

"Dad says I have to Mingle. So lets mingle"

Naruto pushed through the crowd, dodging moving bodies,

"Excuse me. Pardon me. Excuse me miss" Naruto pushed an obese women out his way.

" Oohh Prince Naruto" he winced.

"Good afternoon lady Sakura"

He bowed. She giggled and curtsied.

"Good afternoon prince Naruto. Happy birthday" he nodded

Naruto turned to Sasuke.

"Good afternoon. Prince Sasuke"

The boy snorted.

"And what's so good about it dobe?"

Naruto felt his eye twitch. Oh yea ,now he remembered why he hadn't wanted to come down here.

Sasuke was an ass, always insulting him, and calling him names.

Naruto forced a half grin on to his face. His mother would kill him if he insulted one of his guest.

"How have you been Sasuke?"

"What gave you the impression that you could use my name so informally?" as an after thought. " Prince Naruto"

"Naruto can't you see he doesn't want to be bothered?"

Naruto glared at her.

"Sakura why are you such a bitch?" Kiba's voice rang out.

She glared at Kiba.

"Prince Naruto, your hired help is talking to me"

Kiba growled.

"Take that back bitch"

"I must be taking my leave." Sasuke said.

Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"So soon?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Thank you for inviting me prince Naruto. Happy 18th birthday"

"Sasuke wai--"

Naruto blinked . Sasuke was gone. He could have sworn he was just there. How could that be?

"Oohh prince Sasuke is handsome"

"Shut your trap you ugly flower!"

She gasped.

"You ignorant dog.. How dare you! Why when my fath---"

"Goodnight lady Sakura"

Naruto quickly brushed by Sakura.

He glanced at the grandfather clock on the far wall.

4 am.

The party would be ending soon, another hour or so.

Naruto made his way through the dwindling crowd to his parents, who were talking with each other in hushed whispers.

"Mother… Father" he bowed at the throne.

"Ah Naruto, we haven't seen you all night"

"I just finished talking with prince Sasuke"

His mother paled.

"P-prince Sasuke?"

"Yea. He was a bigger bastard than the last time I met him"

"Naruto!" her voice was urgent now.

"What did you say to him….?"

"Nothing he just wished me a happy birthday, and--"

"Did you mention Itachi?"

"Itachi? His brother?"

She leaned very close t his face.

"His brother Itachi..killed everyone in his family. He killed everyone…"

Naruto reeled back.

"Are you fucking serious?"

"Shhh Naruto! Lower your voice!"

"Are you fucking serious?" Naruto whispered.

"Boy! watch your language!"

"Yes. They are all dead. All of them"

"Wow.."

Three heads turned to look at Kiba.

"What?"

Naruto shook his head.

"If you don't mind I think I'll retire for the night."

He bowed once again.

"Mother ..father"

His mother smiled.

"Naruto remember you must rise early… you have a conference tomorrow to discuss our battle plan for the lykoi.."

"Of course how could I forget?"

_Damn! I forgot!_

Naruto frowned and set off down a random hallway, knowing all of them eventually lead to the wing he lived in. Kiba followed dutifully behind.

With all the excitement buzzing in the air no one noticed Orochimaru slip in through the back door, mud from the lykoi territory covering his boots.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I've have officially started a new story, don't worry _browning paper _will still be updated regularly! To all you Naru/ Gaara and Neji/Naru and Sasu /Naru this is the story for you..**

**But I have to say its gonna end Sasu/ Naru. my one true passion**!


	2. Sand castles and funerals

**Disclaimer: don't own don't sue, wont eat your offspring!**

**Chapter 2: to Err is Human, to Forgive divine..**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Prince Naruto! Prince Naruto. You must wake up" Naruto swatted the hand that was on his shoulder away.

"Awake awake young master Naruto!"

Naruto groaned and groggily cracked open his eyes. He close them again when her realized it was just Hinata, one of his maids.

"Naruto please.."she pulled open the heavy maroon curtains, sunlight streamed through the windows.

"Your carriage leaves within the hour"

Carriage? Oh shit! The conference.

Naruto rolled out of bed and ran into the bathroom, not stopping to remove the sheet from around his legs. In one swift moment his boxers had been removed and he was in the spacious bathtub.

Naruto cried out.

Hinata rushed in.

"What's wrong?" she asked frantically her pointed grey cat ears flexing in fright.

"The water is. Cold"

She rolled her eyes and trudged back into the room.

"If you woke up on time it would have been warm" she yelled over the splashed Naruto was making.

"If you had woken me up on time the bath wouldn't be cold" he mocked back.

Splashing at the end, to make his point evident.

There was a knock at the door.

Hinata dumped Naruto's dirty party clothes into the hamper and made to answer the door.

"Good morning Kiba!"

Kiba blushed,

"It is indeed"

Hinata giggled.

"How is you head?. I heard you drank quite a lot last night"

Kiba puffed out his chest.

"Me? Headache? Not to worry my lady! I can hold my liquor …unlike Naruto. You know he was all on me last night, drunk as a pig he was"

Hinata giggled behind her hand.

"Really?"

Kiba nodded.

"Yea…poor lad"

"Amazing. Kiba..not even 11 am and you're already spouting tales out of your arse"

"Watch it fox boy! I'm not afraid to beat the shit out of you"

"Neither is Hinata , but that doesn't mean she can do it " Naruto laughed as a feather duster was thrown at his head.

"Sire you carriage is leaving in 15 minutes"

Naruto swore and quickly ran to his closet rummaging for something clean and suitable to wear. Orange. No! more orange. No ! even more orange. No!. pink.. Defiantly not.!

Naruto pulled at his hair.

"Hinata help--"

He grinned as she held an already ironed outfit out.

"Thank you. You're a life saver. I don't know what I do without you lady Hinata" Naruto said as he slipped on the clothes.

Kiba snorted.

"Probably be even later than you already are"

Naruto ignored him.

He pulled on a boot as Hinata ran a comb through his shoulder length hair. She threw him a hair tie just as was exiting the room. He murmured a hasty goodbye he took off down the grand staircase, pulling his hair into a small pony tail at the base of his neck as he went.

He frowned when Orochimaru met him at the bottom of the stairs.

"Good morning my lord. How are you this morning?"

Naruto sneered.

"Fine! Why do you care?"

Naruto had always hated lord Orochimaru, one his fathers most trusted advisors. His father and him had been friends for a long time. Whenever Naruto went near him, all of his defenses shot up. Orochimaru licked his lips, and stuck a strand of black hair behind his ear.

"Why wouldn't I care about the well being of my godson?"

Naruto leaned really close to his face.

"You are not in anyway my god father" he hissed.

"Move Aside please"

Orochimaru gracefully stepped out of the way as Naruto continued out the front door into his waiting carriage.

Orochimaru's smile instantly turned into a unpleasant frown.

"When I take over the throne that little brat is the first to go"

He snickered . As soon as he got the lykoi to join the uprising, the downfall of the Yondaime would be inevitable

Naruto chewed on a bagel as the carriage tagged along the cobblestone streets.

He hated conferences.

"Hey Iruka?"

The brunette snapped the reins before glancing behind him.

"Yes prince Naruto?"

Naruto laughed.

"Iruka! What did I tell you"

Iruka looked apologetic.

"Sorry pri-I mean Naruto..it's a habit"

Naruto grinned.

"So how long till we arrive?"

"We're pulling in on lord Gaara's estate now"

Naruto whooped and stuck his head out of the open window.

Gaara, of the sand. He remembered the day he first met Gaara, though sometimes he rather forget .

_"Kiba come on!"_

_"Naru we're not supposed to be here"_

_"Shhh nobody will know unless you tell you big butt head"_

_"I'm not a butthead you booger eater"_

_"Shhhhhh"_

_"WHO GOES THERE?"_

_Naruto yelped and pulled Kiba's arm_

_"Come on! this way! Hurry"_

_The two boys ran, Kiba tripping over Naruto long tail more than once._

_They stopped as they reached the royal garden. It was made for Naruto's mother as a wedding gift._

_Kiba giggled._

_"I don't believe we got away!"_

_"Well what did you expect!"_

_"To get caught…especially with you leading me pastry head"_

_"Shut up!"_

_"You shut up!"_

_"Be quiet..or..or I'll tell my dad"_

_"So?"_

_"My dad is your dads boss, and he'll fire you, and you'll be poor and have to eat rats!"_

_" Yea…well my dad says your dad is nothing but a softie, and that he wont last long anyway!"_

_"You take that back!" Naruto yelled_

_Kiba ignored him._

_"And you're just like him, so you'll be a sorry king too!"_

_Naruto growled and swung at Kiba hitting him square in the nose._

_Kiba growled and kicked Naruto in the shin, kicking his arm when Naruto fell to the ground in a pain._

_"I hate you" Naruto yelled, as he spit in Kiba's face_

_"I hate you more meanie!" Kiba yelled back and pulled Naruto's ears fiercely._

_"Stop it"_

_The two wrestling boys looked up to see a boy about their age, with blood red hair, and angry green eyes looming over them._

_"What?" Naruto asked._

_"I said stop" _

_Naruto jumped up._

_"I can do whatever I want in **my** house"_

_He yelled when suddenly his foot was pulled forward and upward. He yelled as Gaara's sand dangled him by his foot._

_"Put me down this instant"_

_"No"_

_Naruto yelled and screamed and cursed._

_Soon tears were streaming down his face._

_"Put me down! put me down! Put me down!" _

_Gaara released his hold on the sand._

_Naruto quickly backed up, pulling a stunned kina with him._

Naruto didn't know it then but that was the beginning of their friendship, a silent one, but still a friendship. Gaara had taught him that to be a great ruler you had to put your pride and arrogance aside, unfortunely Naruto had to learn it the hard way.

There was a time when Naruto and Gaara mistook that close friendship for something more. The relationship ended quickly and quietly, but left no dent in their unwavering friendship. But there was also times when Gaara needed **more** than metal comforting, and Naruto was still happy to oblige.

Naruto jumped out as soon as the carriage pulled to a stop. He stared up at the beautiful sand castle, no really .It was a huge 700 acre sand castle.

The glomping of horse hooves snapped Naruto out of his reverie.

"Are you following me?"

Naruto looked over his shoulder to see Sasuke Uchiha dressed in almost the same outfit as the night before except this one was black, pure black.

"Going to a funeral this early in the day mi'lord?"

"I was hoping it would have been yours, but sadly I was… Mistaken"

"To Err Is Human.."

The Uchiha growled.

"What did you call me?"

"Oh look at the time"

Naruto glanced back at the fuming Uchiha.

"Do have fun at your funeral, I have an conference to attend. Good day!"

Naruto leaped up the 76 stairs leading to the main entrance and took a right, dealing with Gaara and tardiness was not something Naruto like to do. Gaara hated tardiness, and if you were late you had better been fighting for your life, or at a funeral.

At least Sasuke will get off the hook'

Naruto found that the servant entrance was faster. And the only place Gaara didn't know like the back of his hand.

Naruto ran along the short passage, and took a right following the smell of fresh backed bread. He ginned when stepped out into the kitchens. He frowned when he also met the eyes of Temari, Gaara's older sister.

"Well well well, look what we have here, a little prince"

Naruto smirked.

"Wow look at that! an evil bitch blocking the door to the conference hall?. No wait. that's just you Temari."

The girl cuffed him on the back of the head.

"Get going squirt before Kankurou sees you.."

Naruto smiled and scrambled away from Temari.

Naruto took a deep breath when he reached the deep Mahoney doors of the conference room.

He pressed his ear to the door. Muffled voices reached his sensitive ears.

" We should just attack and end the whole thing!"

"I will not have more of my men sacrificed" that was Neji, one of Sasuke's generals.

"What other choice to we have really?" defiantly female. It could have only been Tenten ,one of Gaara's generals. He was only man brave enough to hire women. The legend goes. women on the battle field set you up for defeat..

"Why don't we just let the war play out and see how it goes?" a random voice.

"Well that's what we've been doing and its not fucking working" that was Zabuza one of his generals, he waiting for the soft voice of Haku.

"Zabuza is right, we're losing more men every day"

Gaara had yet to speak, which meant he was scanning the room for Naruto.

Naruto sighed

'It was now or never.'

Quietly Naruto pushed open the door and crawled to his seat on the right of Zabuza. He cursed when he realized Sasuke was already there.

Gaara glared at him.

"So nice of you to join us prince Naruto" Gaara said.

Haku leaned behind Zabuza's chair and gave him a thumbs up.

Naruto grinned back.

"So what do you think we should do?"

Every eye was one him.

"What?"

Sasuke smirked.

"We just asked you what your view was on the deaths in Cygon( lykoi territory)"

Naruto winced.

What was he supposed to say?

"I think its..bad?"

Sasuke's smirk widened

Haku frowned.

"What prince Naruto meant to say was, he thought how we were dealing with this is bad . With the lykoi on a rampage, we have no time to stay focused on the deaths. What we really should be focused on is the solders we still have fighting"

Naruto let out a sigh of relief.

Trust Haku to get him out of jams like this.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke.

There eyes me in a flurry of emotions.

'Ha-ha got you bastard'

Sasuke smirked.

'You may have won the battle but you have not won the war.."

"And that concludes today's conference.

"For the time being we will stop sending solders to Cygon and see what the lykoi will do next .Meeting dismissed"

The room slowly filed out

"Naruto will you stay a second?" Naruto nodded.

The room was silent.

"You were late"

Naruto nodded.

"I'm sorry"

"Why?"

"I slept past the sun"

"Ah…"

Gaara stared at him.

Naruto stared back.

In a flash Naruto found his mouth on Gaara's kissing him hard, bruising lips.

Gaara forced his tongue into Naruto's mouth, sucking on it, enticing a moan out of Naruto.

Naruto was the first to pull away.

"Nice to see you too Gaara."

Gaara smirked, the closet thing to a smile.

"So. …I didn't see you at my birthday celebration.."

"I was busy"

"Really?"

"Yes.."

"Doing what?"

Gaara looked up from the papers he was shuffling.

"One of my men has betrayed me"

"What?"

"I had to be there to witness his execution"

"Which one?"

"Kabuto"

"What?. So he's dead?"

"No"

"What?"

"He escaped.."

"So why couldn't you come again?"

Gaara ignored him.

"I apologize, Naruto."

"That's nice"

"I got you a gift"

"Really?"

Gaara nodded and begun to walk out of the door, he paused.

"Coming?"

"Yes"

Naruto followed Gaara down the confusing hallways, each one the same as the one before.

"How do you know where you're going?"

"I just do"

Soon they stopped at a gleaming blue door.

"Please step back"

Naruto moved to the side.

Gaara created a key in his hand and nosily unlocked the huge door.

Gaara stood aside.

"Well go on"

Naruto glanced a Gaara with suspicion.

The room was dark. And heavy with the smell of sulfur.

Naruto took a deep breath and let it out, he froze when something else exhaled. He looked back at Gaara still standing in the doorway.

Naruto formed a fire ball in his hand and held it up.

His breath caught .

There standing in the shadows, was a dragon, a baby dragon.

The red scales gleaming from the fire.

The Dragon released a puff of steam from its nose.

"She's beautiful"

"And she's yours"

"Gaara I cant accept this"

"Yes you can. You deserve it"

Naruto smiled and blinked back tears.

Walking forward cautiously Naruto stuck out his hand for the young dragon to sniff.

The dragon eyed him warily before tentatively sticking her snout into his hand.

The Dragon gurgled

And licked his hand playfully.

Naruto laughed and ran a had over the dragons warm scales.

"She defiantly wont fit into my carriage"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

WOW I am like in love with this story, because you know what? I can write anything! And it will all make sense because this is fantasy!

Ryou-la-lune: thank you for be my first reviewer !love ya!

Sir Elliot:thank you for reviewing on this story too! I was going to kill off Naruto's parents but with what I have planned later in the story it wouldn't make sense..yep no sense at all. love ya!

yukaishepards: squeals you really think its good? Omfg I love you!

Zergling :.I guess it was kind of unfair that I didn't write YAOI on the outside, but um..dude you didn't have leave a comment! But still thank you, cause now it says I have seven comments which will make people go like. ' wow she got 7 reviews I better read it too' so ha-ha to you.!

faye-assasin: I KNOW I TOTALLY AGREE WITH YOU! Naruto makes the prefect uke! I just wanna glomp him!

Kiia: thank you for your review! Love ya!

Nicha : I think I have found my cosmic twin! Sasu/Naru is the best pairing in the world.! love ya!


	3. Training and Tea parties

**Disclaimer: don't own don't sue**

**Chapter 3: Training and Tea parties..**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_A man fires a rifle for many years, and he goes to war. And afterward he turns the rifle in at the Amory, and he believes he is finished with the rifle, but no matter what else he might do with his hands, love a women, build a house…change his son's diaper..he would always remain a jarhead…And all the jarheads..killing..and dying..they will always..be me. We are still in the desert._

**-Jarhead(2005)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sasuke growled and quickly moved out of the way of the oncoming sword.

Sasuke flipped the katana he held in his hand and sliced at Kakashi's face. Kakashi jumped back, but not before receiving a small cut on his cheek.

"You're improving, but still too slow"

Kakashi ran forward, his intent to ram his sword into Sasuke's abdomen.

Sasuke flipped backward drawing another katana in mid air.

He twirled the two katanas in his hand and gave kakashi a smirk.

"Come on old man. Fight me for real"

Kakashi smiled good naturally, the mask he wore over his nose and mouth moving with his face. In less than 2 seconds flat Sasuke found himself on his back, a gleaming silver sword pressed firmly against his neck.Kakashi's tone was void of any emotion.

"You think your such a big boy" the cut begin to heal on Kakashi's face.

"We are in a fucking war Sasuke.. People are dying. You have to learn that in a blood shed such as this. No one is spared, not even you prince Sasuke"

Kakashi removed the blade.

Sasuke lay there a long time after. He kept expecting to feel something. Anger, sadness..something. With the death of his parents Sasuke felt nothing, with the killings of his people..Sasuke felt Nothing, and at this very moment, in his weakest yet…Sasuke felt..nothing. With everything that had happened Sasuke watched with cool detachment. what pissed him off about Naruto Uzumaki? He made him feel something. He hadn't felt something, in a long time. (1)The Christian god was raising his fucking hammer, and bringing it down of the fucking world.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto formed a fire ball in his hand, and extinguished it.

"Again!"

Naruto exhaled before creating another fire ball.

"Again"

Sweat was beginning to form on his forehead.

"Again!"

Naruto winced, his magic resources were slowly dwindling, at this rate he'd be dead before he got to fight in the war at all.

"Again!"

"I cant do it anymore"

The Yondaime frowned.

"What?"

"I said I cant do any more, I can barely stand"

"You will do some more because I told you too, am I understood?"

"Fathe--"

"This is training, in training ,I am general Yondaime and your are an solider!"

"Yes sir.."

"What?"

"YES GENERAL YONDAIME !"

"WHAT ARE YOU?"

"I AM A SOLIDER!"

"WHAT?"

"I AM A SOLIDER! A TOOL TO BE USED FOR MY KINGDOM!"

"WILL YOU DIE FOR YOUR KINGDOM?"

"SIR YES SIR!"

"WHAT?"

"YES SIR I WILL FUCKING DIE FOR MY KINGDOM"

"Good.. Again!"

Naruto formed another fireball in his hand.

Hours later Naruto emerged from his training room, tired sweaty and hungry. His only goal to make it to a bed before his legs gave out, and he was forced to sleep on the floor. Naruto knew once he was down, he wasn't getting back up.Naruto limped into the kitchens.Instantly servants rushed to his side, quietly awaiting his order.

"Can I have an icepack?"

An icepack was instantly trust at his face.

"Thanks.."

He would have asked for food but that would require talking, and talking required energy.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity Naruto made it to his room, not bothering to remove his ripped clothes he stumbled to the bed, and immediately fell asleep, registering in the back of his mind he had a war conference at 12.

When Naruto awoke the sun had yet to rise. It had been a long time since Naruto had last woken up this early.

Naruto stretched, working out the sore muscles in his neck arms and back.

He felt considerably better than he had the night before.

Naruto plopped back on the pillows. He still had many hours before Hinata would come to wake him.

He could always go and visit his dragon.He dressed quickly.

Naruto turned the handle on his door slowly and pulled.His hissed when the door made a loud creak.Naruto poked his head out into the deserted hallway.He grinned. Operation 'see the dragon' was in motion.

Naruto picked up his tail so it wouldn't drag on the floor.In the dark the grandness of the palace was muted.In was almost scary.

Upon reaching the dungeons where Kotoko was currently residing Naruto stopped, Gaara had explained that she was rather flinchy, he warned him that if he going to approach her always make a lot of noise as not to startle her.Naruto stomped into the room.Kotoko lay in a corner curled up as tight as her body would allow, her head resting on her one scaled wing.When Naruto entered her red eyes immediately snapped opened.When she saw who it was she sniffed and closed them ignoring him.

Naruto growled. He poked her in the side and waited.Nothing.

He poked her again.Nothing.

Finally Naruto, growing impatient placed his hand on her side and concentrated.

Naruto's hand steadily got colder taking on a blue tint.

Kotoko shivered.

Naruto pressed harder and was awarded with a low growl.

Kotoko drew herself up to a full height.Kotoko was still just a few day sold, but she was still taller than Naruto. Measuring 8 feet.

She growled, baring her teeth.Naruto laughed and bared is his sharp canines back.

"Come on fire child… Wanna go flying?"

The dragon nodded it's head.

Flying for a dragon was natural, at birth they instantly knew how too. Flying with a human was another story, dragons backs were not suited for carrying people, the sharp scales often cut into your thighs ,leaving deep, throbbing wounds. Lucky for the dragon riders the demons had devised a saddle, most like the horse saddle, but bigger, stronger, and thicker.

Dragons. Naruto found were very intelligent creatures, Naruto spoke to Kotoko as if she were his best friend..he knew she understood.

Naruto led Kotoko out in the training field.He hefted the saddle on to the dragons back.

He spent several minutes setting Kotoko up.When he was done he lifted himself on.

"Ready?"

She growled.

"Then lets go"

Slowly Kotoko began to move her wings, upsetting the dirt that was on the ground. The dust in the air was so thick Naruto could barley see, but he knew he was rising. Soon they had completely left the ground and Naruto could observe his house from the sky.

Words really did it no justice.

Kotoko flew, dodging the tops of wild oak trees .

Naruto grinned.

There was nothing in the world like being in the air, flying was like falling but leaving all your troubles and worries in the wind.It was letting go of inhibitions, and bounds. It was being free.

Naruto whooped.

A faint echo reached his ear.

Naruto whooped louder.

"YEAA"

Kotoko feeding off his excitement flew faster and Naruto had to close his eyes, his surroundings raced past him, or maybe he was racing past his surroundings.

Naruto looked down.

He laughed and waved at a few water sprites. They continued to splash playfully.Elves sat on rocks sharpening their bows, when Naruto waved they did not wave back.

Soon the first rays of dawn began to peek over the horizon.

"Come on Kotoko, lets head home"

Naruto had to shout over he roaring of the wind.

When they landed Naruto fed Kotoko a baby lamb, he couldn't bear to watch.

In his room Hinata paced.Naruto entered and she froze before a look of anger came over her face.

"Naruto! Where the hell were you? I thought you had been kidnapped or even worse, murdered"

Naruto ignored her and made his way into the bathroom.The shouting did not cease until he slammed the door in Hinata's face.Naruto wasn't naturally a rude person, its just that he took criticism and especially being yelled at personally, it was one of his flaws he was not happy with.

Naruto emerged from the bathroom dressed and hair dry at exactly 10:01.

Hinata was no where to be seen, Kiba however was waiting for him.

"Hey"

"Don't fucking "hey" me"

"Sorry..um good morning..that better?"

"You fucking bastard"

"My parents were happily married when I was conceived"

"Don't mess with my fucking mind! How could you treat Hinata like that?"

"What the hell are you talking about pastry head?"

Kiba ignored the old nickname.

"She came to me nearly in tears this morning"

Naruto decided to humor him.

"Why?"

"You humiliated her, you have no regard to other Peoples feeling"

"Whatever Kiba look I have a conference at 12 .."

"Naruto…" he paused. " Talk to me when you pull your head out of your arse"

After Kiba stormed out Naruto didn't know what to do. He didn't think he could just brush this off. I mean Kiba and Hinata were some of his best friends.

He'd apologize when he got back.

Naruto kept his hair down, too angry to retrieve a hair tie.

His carriage was awaiting him when he exited the house.

Iruka grinned at him from the front.

"You look like someone just stole the family fortune. Why don't you come keep me company?"

Naruto silently crawled up to sit by IrukaWhen Naruto was younger he would love riding up here with Iruka, telling jokes and laughing. The sun beating down on them.Soon the line of servant and master began to make itself evident.Naruto grew up taking the responsibilities that went with it.The night he had told Iruka he couldn't be his friend anymore he had smiled.

"Don't you forget Naruto, with power comes responsibly. don't ever turn your back on what you believe in"

To the public eye, now they were simply prince Naruto and his driver Iruka.But to Naruto it would always be Iruka and his friend Naruto.

"So what's bothering young master Naruto?"

"Hinata and Kiba are angry with me."

"What did you do?"

"I rather not say"

"Ah"

Iruka in all the years he had known Naruto has never forced him to tell him anything.

"Another meeting at lord Gaara's?"

"Yea.."

"….."

"I'm sorry Iruka.. Its just that..I'm not having the best morning. "

Iruka laughed.

"I know how you feel"

They rode in a comfortable silence.Naruto for once in his life did not feel the need to fill it.

Naruto arrived at Gaara's castle earlier than expected.Gaara sat in the conference room, across from a stoic Uchiha.

He looked up when Naruto's came in.

"Early for once dobe?"

"I was hoping to get here before you started polluting the air"

"Enough Naruto"

Naruto stared hard at Gaara, Gaara stared back.

"Actually I'm glad you two are here early"

The two boys looked at him in confusion.

"As you know we have been getting threats from the lykoi"

"So?" Naruto asked not hiding his sarcasm.

"Most of them are pertaining to you and Uchiha"

" That's normal" Sasuke's cool voice broke Naruto out of his stupor.

"Fucktard's right."

"Well as normal as it may be Both of your generals agreed you should go into hiding"

Naruto blinked.

"Is this some fucking joke, cause if it is its not fucking funny"

" What is the meaning of this? Sasuke demanded.

"We're putting you in a protective house near the border of Synca ( elf territory)"

"Gaara this is the fucking mother of all battles and your leaving us out of it? As prince of the demons I think I should lead my people in the fucking war"

Sasuke nodded.

"It doesn't matter. You are going" Gaara's said this with such an air of finality Naruto could bring himself to argue anymore.

Sasuke clenched his fist.

More things he could no longer control.

The silence as thick.You could cut the tension with a knife.

Naruto sighed in relief when more people started filing in.

Haku took the seat next to him.

"Good morning"

"…."

"Oh..Gaara told you about the safe house?"

"You knew?"

"We discussed it last meeting before you guys arrived"

" This is fucking great"

Haku cast him a sympathetic glance.

"Oh come on it isn't so bad."

"Whatever pretty boy"

Haku only smiled.

The conference did not last long, and if it did Naruto didn't notice, too stuck in his own anger to care.

When Naruto came to, the room was empty.

Just him Sasuke and Gaara..again.

"Can I go?"

"No. you are to be taken to the safe house in a few minutes."

"WHAT?"

"Your parents have been notified.

"WHAT ABOUT MY SHIT?"

"Your things have also been relocated."

"My dragon?"

"Also relocated."

Naruto frowned.

"Hinata and Kiba?"

"Relocated."

There was nothing more of value he could think of.

"My weapons?" it was Sasuke who spoke this time.

"Moved."

"What about my feedings?"

"Feeding?" Naruto asked.

"Blood stupid. I need blood'

Naruto paled. He knew Sasuke was a vampire but he forgot what that implied.

"Your banks have also been moved."

"Wow Gaara what haven't you taken care of?"

Gaara smirked.

He stood.

"Do you want to see your new resident?"

Both nodded.

Naruto felt little pricks slowly spread over his skin traveling through his bones. The feeling was unpleasant.Naruto felt a hot pain course through his fingers. He closed his eyes tightly.

When he opened them his jaw dropped.They were standing in a foyer.It was a big room, with matching black furniture. Blood red carpets covered he floor.

On the walls were maps. Maps covering every inch.

Naruto walked forward only to find his legs were asleep. He fell with a loud thud.

"Teleportation will do that to you" Sasuke said and held out hand.

Naruto eyes it warily.What was he pulling?

He sighed before accepting the hand and pulling himself up.

Sasuke mentally berated himself.It had been years since he had last touched another human soul, his hand burned with the lingering warmth of Naruto.

Gaara looked at them, his face betraying none of what he was thinking.

"Welcome to your new house. don't kill each other"

In a swirl of golden sand he was gone, leaving the boys alone.

Naruto knew at this point there was no turning back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well? How was it? This is like the longest fucking chapter I have ever written. Lol I cussed a lot in this chapter..I'm watching jarhead and munching on starburst jelly beans so. Yes here is the result. -eats a orange jelly bean- is 2:13am..I'm hungry… and thirsty, but you know what? I slaved for you guys desperate to get this chapter out before my brain shut down. I want to especially dedicate this chapter to faye-assasin, guys thank her for giving me the name Kotoko which means 'fire child' lets give her a round of applause…you hear that? that's internet applause right there.

faye-assasin: thank you again. Love ya!

J3nN4 : your right your not worthy, but I love you guys so much…so..

Ryou-la-lune: Yay you reviewed again! Thank you

Jakie : aww. You're making me blush..

DDA: thank you! You rock!

yukaishepards: who told you that was going to happen?. Have you been reading my mind?

inu-kyuubi: when I started this..I didn't mean to make Naruto a total jerk, but I'm trying to make it realistic, I mean honestly if some jerk called you names of your birthday you probably wouldn't want to invite them for tea and crumpets. Thank you for reviewing!

dreamwave27: actually we're now selling limited addition baby Kotoko's ORDER Yours NOW. Limited time offer, not sold in stores.

chimerical: omfg you speak that language too? Yay!

ravemastaj: when Is Gaara not awesome? I mean he was just like born awesome

Sir Elliot: I wanna hug you so bad, dude I printed out yours and ravemastaj's reviews..actualy I Printed them all out and I posted them on my walls. My moms thinks I'm crazy..

Nicha : I will keep updating just to get more of your reviews

Shiva-iceflame: thank you! I loves you

Red Asatari: ok about the werewolf thing. Blame Google lol. ..I think you need to back away from the dragon books. Lol thanks for the review

Mr. Never: wow. I have now met the only guy to read my authors notes…scary. Lol but seriously when I saw your name me and my friend when like started singing that song. You know the one..you probably don't, but sill it has 'never in it! I was gonna due the stick figure thing.. but I though hey I should save something for next chapter.

Risika Tziporah: HOLY CRAP I WANT YOU NAME! but..-coughs-..I'm sure we all want dragons…-sigh- of only…


	4. Rendezvous in the library

**Disclaimer: don't own. don't sue .wont eat your babies**.

**Chapter 4: Rendezvous in the library.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Here is a little song I wrote.**

**You might want to sing it note for note.**

**Don't worry. Be happy**

**In every life we have some trouble.**

**But when you worry you make it double.**

**don't worry be happy.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto yelled in frustration. He hated this house. Sure it was pretty, but seeing the same pretty walls all day and night made him sick. He almost wanted to gouge out his eyes. Scratch that..he did want to gouge out his eyes.

He would have slit his wrists, but he knew that he would heal in seconds, not even Kiba and Hinata could help ease his boredom. Hinata was still sore from the argument that took place exactly 28 days 14 hours and 22 minutes ago. Kiba had forgiven him, just because he didn't like to read and that's the only entertainment the house provided. And to top it all off he couldn't ride Kotoko for the risk of being seen.

Sasuke was just as bad. He constantly paced. Naruto rarely saw him, and when he did they didn't speak. Every once in awhile they would bump into each other exiting their separate training rooms, but that was it. Sasuke obviously wasn't a social person. He had practically given Hinata a heart attack from his glare. Yep! Definably not social.

The only thing Naruto found himself looking forward to was the letters from his mother and father. his mothers letter were..sappy and tearful, Naruto always found himself reading these first. Always the same old questions. 'are you eating well? are sure you have a change of clean underwear? Getting along with Sasuke?…how's training?' his father on the other hand did not leave anything out with what was happening in the war.

"Dear son. I was glad to have received your last letter. Your mother sends you love. We are losing more men everyday. We have sent our best ANBU leaders, but I'm afraid even they wont be enough. The lykoi are multiplying it seems. One of our spies told of a power source of some kind. One that heals them and makes them stronger. I will try to continue to keep you updated, but with what is happening. I am afraid that I must fight in this war, to protect my kingdom. stay safe son "

A power source? there were legends that the lykoi could turn to there wolf forms even in the daylight, their kingdom had a never ending power source…many spies had been sent to investiogate..not many returned.

Someone knocked on his door.

"Come in"

Sasuke walked in.

"Uchiha"

"Uzumaki"

"What do you want?"

" I just wanted to see what you were doing"

Naruto pulled the letter closer.

"Why?"

"I have to have a reason?"

Naruto glared.

"Uchiha. everything you do you do for a reason"

Sasuke's eyes hardened.

"You seem to have me all figured out"

"Yes it seems I do"

Sasuke smiled.

Naruto blinked.

In a flash Sasuke was gone, and Naruto had to wonder if he was really there at all …or if he had imagined it. Naruto was willing to believe anything now.

The next morning He made his way into the dining room for breakfast. Usually it was just him Hinata and Kiba. Naruto was surprised to find Sasuke sitting at he table reading a big dusty book.

"Good morning"

Sasuke glanced up at him, before looking back down at the book.

"Hnn"

Naruto growled.

"Watcha reading?"

Sasuke did not look up this time.

"The legend of the werewolves"

He held up the book for Naruto to see the cover. Naruto laughed at the poorly drawn picture of an Lykoi on the cover.

"Who's the author?"

"Don't know. Some human"

"That explains the art"

Sasuke smirked.

"Not all of it is this bad"

"No..just most of it"

Hinata and Kiba watched this with amusement. It was almost funny watching them interact with forced politeness.

"Pass the jelly please"

"Of course"

Both boys tensed as there hands touched.

"Sorry"

Naruto pulled his hand back quickly.

Sasuke's seemed suspended in air..frozen in time, before he too pulled his hand back.

The tension in the house was suffocating.

The day passed quickly and soon night was upon them.

Naruto made his way to the library, he wasn't a big fan of reading, but he liked the comfy feeling the room had.

He obviously wasn't the only one because Sasuke sat in a overstuffed chair by the roaring fire, reading the same book from earlier.

Sasuke nodded at him when Naruto entered the room.Naruto nodded back.

Sasuke watched Naruto trail his hands over the book shelves.

"Looking for something in particular?"

Naruto blushed.

"No" he grabbed a random book.

Naruto plopped down in the empty seat across from Sasuke.

And opened the book. He could feel Sasuke's eyes trailing over him. He blushed.

"Do you read that book often?"

Naruto frowned.

"What is it with you and books?"

"It's just that I didn't think you'd be interested in that book. Prince Naruto. Tell me, what is your favorite position?"

Naruto looked confused. he moved the book so he could read the cover.

"Gay man's kama..s-sutra" Naruto read aloud. Naruto yelped and tossed the book across the room.

He blushed almost as bright as Gaara's hair.

"Never mind I take that back!"

Sasuke moved forward in his seat.

"Are you sure?" he whispered.

Naruto blushed and moved back farther in the seat.

"Y-yes of course"

Sasuke stared at him. Naruto squirmed uncomfortably under his gaze.

Sasuke stood up and paced his book back on the shelf. He made to exit before pausing. He turned back to Naruto and leaned close to his face, his eyes on Naruto's lips.

"Goodnight"

He began to pull away.

Naruto felt the sharp stab of disappointment, he had almost wanted Sasuke to kiss him.

He took a deep breath and made up his mind. Naruto grasped Sasuke's shirt and hauled him forward smashing there lips together .

He smirked into the kissed .

He licked Naruto's bottom lip asking for permission. Before Naruto knew what was happening he had opened his mouth for the warm tongue. Sasuke explored his mouth with a ferocity he did not show in public. Naruto moaned into his mouth. Sasuke pulled away when Naruto began to push at his chest. Naruto took deep even breaths, his cheeks flushed and lips bruised.

"Goodnight" he whispered staring into the black depths that were Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke left the room. Forcing his legs to move so he wouldn't look back.

In the hallway Sasuke fell against the wall.

He cursed himself again and again.

He had felt some attraction for Naruto, but he knew as future king of the vampires he could not get involved with a man. No buts about it.

Naruto sat in the chair for minutes..hours. He didn't know. Time seemed to meld together. Thinking about Sasuke always made his stomach ache, though before now he did not know it was from love or hate. But, how could you love someone you barely even know?.

Sasuke woke up in his bed with no relocation of entering his room. The memories of the night before however were fresh in his mind. Before he could comprehend what was happening he was making his way downstairs for breakfast, following the fresh aroma of pancakes.

Naruto blinked back sleep. He could have sworn someone was calling him. The voice was distinctive, but Naruto instantly chalked it down to Hinata.

Without bothering to change out of his kitty pajamas he slid out of bed and half walked half stumbled into the hall.

At this precise moment Sasuke exited his room clad only in his silk boxers…and a t-shirt with a smiley face on it. Naruto's walk reverted into a run when he smelled the cooking pancakes. He yelped when he suddenly collided with a hard chest. Sasuke cursed as his balance gave way and he found himself on the linoleum floors staring up at a pair of groggy blue eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL? WATCH WHERE YOU'RE…"

Sasuke glared.

"It was you who ran into me idiot"

Naruto flushed.

"I'm really sorry"

"Whatever..get off"

Naruto quickly scrambled off Sasuke.

"So how did you sleep?"

"Fine. Move."

Naruto stepped out of the way.

He watched mournfully as Sasuke roughly pushed passed him and descended the stairs two at a time. He did not look back once.

At the table Naruto stole quick glances at Sasuke from underneath his bangs. Sasuke seemed oblivious to it all, eating his pancakes slowly and methodically. He leered when Naruto caught his eye.

Kiba seemed to sense something was wrong and quietly indicated to Hinata that they should leave.

They were alone. Sasuke acted like nothing had happened and continued to eat, totally ignoring Naruto.

Naruto fidgeted in his chair, casting nervous looks at Sasuke.

He growled.

"WHAT?"

Naruto shook his head.

"Nothing..are you mad at me?"

Sasuke didn't reply.

"Why would you think that?"

"It's just that..ever since..that..thing that happened last night. You've been ignoring me"

Sasuke glared.

"What thing?"

Naruto's eyes snapped up.

"What the fuck is your problem?"

He stood up knocking the chair over.

"You fucking act so high and mighty, like you know fucking everything..and nothing bothers you, but I know you fucking feel something for me"

Before Sasuke could blink Naruto had stormed out of the room, leaving behind a thick fog of anger.

Sasuke didn't know what he was supposed to feel in this moment in time. Anger seemed plausible. What he felt was something different. Something he couldn't even began to describe, and it hurt. It left a dull ache in his chest, and for once in his life Sasuke felt as if he couldn't order someone to fix it for him.

Hot white pain clouded his vision. It was almost the same feeling he had when Kakashi had told him that his parents were dead..and that his role model, his brother had murdered them, plunging him into darkness.

Days passed, and the gap between Sasuke and Naruto grew wider. in the hallways no greeting were given. No eye contact was made.

Breakfast was a quiet affair. Just Kiba and Hinata now. Naruto chose to eat his breakfast in the kitchens, and Sasuke, to everyone's knowledge did not eat breakfast at all.

Sasuke spent hours working in the training room. Beating his knuckles to the bone only to watch them heal in fascination

Naruto barely smiled, and when he did it was obviously forced.

Both boys continued there visits to the library. They didn't speak. Sasuke went to get books. Naruto went to be near Sasuke.

That night the house was silent. Sasuke sat in his usual spot reading a book on the after affects of a nuclear bomb, not really interested in the human technology.

He froze when he heard a rustle behind him. He stood up and calmly placed the book back where he had gotten it. The rustle got louder.

"Naruto you can come out now"

Silence met him.

"Naruto?"

"I'm not Naruto" a voice whispered into his ear, Sasuke made to spin around, but before he knew what was happening he was stabbed sharply in the neck. His world went black.

Naruto opened his door and peered out in the hallway. Something ominous hung in the air. Naruto suddenly felt a strong urge to check on Sasuke.

His steps made no sound on the floor

The library door was open .A thin stream a light cast a glow on Naruto's face. He entered slowly.

He immediately noticed Sasuke was not in his usual spot..in fact Sasuke wasn't anywhere. The room was as empty as it always was. Naruto's ear pricked up. He followed the sound of footsteps. He looked around the corner and stuffed his fist in his mouth as he saw some random men bound and gag an unconscious Sasuke. Naruto for once thought out the situation coming to the conclusion that he had better alert Hinata and Kiba of the intruders. Suddenly his eyes rolled back into this head and he slumped against a dark figure.

" Orochimaru" the voice spoke into a small device.

" I have secured the target. Heading back to base."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Well done. don't be mad about the cliff hanger..m'tired. I would like to dedicate this chapter to Ashley "spell checker" for helping me write this chapter. We are both about to pass out…its 4:36..and I just spelled my name wrong. Hope you like the chap.. Good night. Too lazy to respond to your reviews.**


	5. Apples

**Disclaimer: don't own don't sue wont eat yo' babies**

**Chapter 5: Apples.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**How could an Angel break my heart? **

**Why didn't he catch my falling star?**

**I wish I didn't wish so hard.**

**Maybe I wished our love apart..**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The first thing Naruto noticed when he woke up was that he was no longer wearing his pajamas, instead he was dressed in a simple white shirt with matching white pants. Chains were shackled To his right leg and wrist. The second thing he noticed was that he was leaning on Sasuke's shoulder.

The first thing Sasuke noticed when he woke up was that there was heavy weight on his shoulder. The second thing was that he wasn't in the library anymore. For some reason he couldn't remember anything that had happened before now.

Sasuke pushed Naruto off and surveyed his surroundings. Everything was white(and I don't mean eggshell, or beige, or some stupid variation of white) the walls were pure white. It reminded Sasuke of a hospital. He didn't like hospitals.

Naruto didn't try talking to Sasuke. He was still kind of pissed about the breakfast thing. In the back of his mind he found himself wondering what Hinata and Kiba would do when they woke up to find that the two princes were gone. He could see it now. Hinata crying and Kiba soothing her. "shhh I know. He was the besets person in the world. We we'll miss him" he smirked. That would show them. Yell at him will they? Well now that he was missing and was probably going to be murdered and raped they would think about how they would treat their friends in the future. Naruto laughed evilly.

Sasuke jumped when Naruto started to laugh. It started out low and steadily gained volume. His blue eyes had darkened considerably and Sasuke took note of the gleaming claws Naruto had displayed.

"Are you alright?"

"Just fine"

Sasuke flinched . The tone Naruto had used was cold. It held no emotion.

Sasuke stood up only to hear Naruto's yell.

He looked down and saw that when he had stood he had dragged Naruto's leg along with his. Apparently there legs were chained together.Great! This was fucking great!

Sasuke looked for some exit, a door, a window..anything..He cursed loudly when he found none.

"What's wrong now?"

"Are you daft Naruto? We are locked in a room with no apparent outlets. We were kidnapped in the middle of the night by god knows who and now we're lost somewhere and we have no idea where!"

"Are you done?"

Sasuke glared.

Naruto took a deep breath. He seemed to be composing himself.

"Obviously I know we're in tight situation but if you could please refrain from taking your frustration out on me that would be great." he raked a hand through his hair. "Now the first think we should do is find out who kidnapped us. We don't know what we're dealing with"

A dark chuckle was heard.

"Well it seems the fox does have smart moments..tell me Sasuke what will you teach it next?"

Sasukes eyes wildly searched the room.

"Who are you? where are you? Show yourself"

"All in good time" the voice replied.

Naruto who had just gotten over the shock of being insulted growled.

"We don't have fucking time bastard! Who are you?"

"On the contrary prince Naruto. Time is all you have"

"What's that supposed the mean?"

The voice did not respond. Naruto yelled and slammed his fist into the wall.

"Damn it"

Sasuke stared at the blood welling up on Naruto's knuckles.

"Naruto..could you please clean that up?"

"What? Oh this..I will heal in a second"

Sasuke nodded ,his eyes still transfixed on the wound.

"I bet you anything we're in lykoi territory"

"Why do you say that?" Sasuke tore his eyes away from Naruto's hand

"I don't know just a feeling"

"Hnn"

"I mean with the threats and now the kidnapping. It make sense"

"I think everyone was more worried about the prophecy coming true..that's why they locked us in that house"

"What prophecy?"

"You've never heard it?"

"No…tell me"

Sasuke sighed. He hated repeated things.

"In 18 years precisely. The planets will align ever so nicely. The time to act will be at hand. Release the crystal at your monstrous bend, and the once proud races will finally fall, and you the lykoi will rule all. A word of caution to this tale. If Kyuubi shall fight. You will fail"(1)

"Kyuubi? My name is Naruto"

"Wow. You re dumb. your kind all have some kind of spiritual guardian or something like that. yours is Kyuubi the nine tailed fox."

"I don't believe you! Why didn't anybody tell me?"

"How would I know stupid..whatever the reason it probably was a good one…"

"So what does it mean.?. if I fight I can defeat the lykoi?"

"I don't know. The prophecy was said nearly 1000 years ago..I doubt its true"

"Normally I would agree, But we're trapped in this little room about to be raped and eaten"

"Raped?"

"..Sorry…"

"Whatever..maybe I should just kill you and see what happens"

Naruto glared.

"You wouldn't dare"

Sasuke grinned .his sharp teeth glinted.

"Don't tempt me"

Both boys jumped as a Door seemingly dissolved out of nowhere.

The wall faded away and a thin figure walked in.

And man with glasses calmly walked into the light carrying a tray of food.

Naruto Instantly recognized him.

"Kabuto!"

"Ah Naruto..still alive I see"

Naruto yanked at his bonds.

"Traitor" he hissed.

Kabuto's eyes darkened.

Naruto suddenly found a strong hand around his throat.

"Yesss I am a traitor " he squeezed harder "You will do well to remember that"

He yanked his hand back.

Naruto fell to the ground ,coughing loudly and rubbing his throat, the blackish bruises faded before Sasuke could get a good look.

Kabuto turned to Sasuke.

"You look just like him"

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Who?" fear was evident in his voice.

"I think we both know the answer to your question"

Naruto looked confused.

"Who?"

Kabuto turned to him. Smiling pleasantly.

"Naruto..I should warn you. You shouldn't meddle in the life of an avenger"

Kabuto disappeared, and along with him the door.

The food lay forgotten in the middle of the room.

"What did he mean Sasuke?"

"Nothing Naruto. Don't concern yourself" Sasuke reached for a juicy red apple on the plate.

He opened his mouth to bite into but stopped. In the apple he saw his reflection. Without his normal amount of hair gel his hair lay dull and limp. Hanging into his eyes. His threw the apple to the ground. With his hair like that he looked so much like Itachi.

Naruto stared in concern. He didn't know what to do. Sasuke obviously didn't want to be comforted.

He Glanced down at his own apple. Suddenly it didn't look so appealing.

So Naruto sat with Sasuke.

Both leaning against the wall.

Lost in there mutual thoughts.

Sasuke's on revenge and death, on consequences and the future.

Naruto on the past and of regrets…and of his precious people.

So the to boys sat.

And thought.

"Sasuke..do you have a wish?"

"A wish?"

"Yes.."

"I used to.."

"Do you want to know mine?"

"Yes…."

"I wish you would kiss me..like you did that night you cared"

"Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"I wish I could do that too"

And no matter what the boys thought of the future.

No matter how horrible the ending they imagined.

None of that could prepare them

None of it Could warn them of what was really going to happen

The lives they would lose

The war began now for the two boys

It seemed they were running to the battlefield with no weapons and no armor.

With nothing.

_**scene**_

"OH MY HEAVENS! KIBA! KIBA" Hinata scampered out of Naruto's room tripping over her long dress.

Kina looked up when Hinata entered the dining room, her hair wild among her face.

"Kiba they're gone"

"Who?"  
"The princes they're gone!"

"Calm down they're okay. Probably training or something"

"No! I checked everywhere !outside! all of the bathrooms !both training rooms. Every where!. Kiba there gone."

Kiba dropped the teacup he held ,nosily .

It shattered.

"Send word to the king" he yelled and hurried From the room.

"I will inform the generals. It seems Hinata, we are at war"

_**Scene**_

The queen hummed a tune as she watered her plants, the birds around her chirped happily.

She looked up when one of servants ran into the garden

"Hello Nahai" she called.

Nahairan over breathing heavily.

"Oh you majesty. I'm so sorry. We just heard..Naruto has been kidnapped!"

"Kidnapped? there must be some mistake"

"No mistake about it miss!"

The queen froze.

Kidnapped?

No. it couldn't be.

Of course you read about it. But you never ever expect it to happen to your child.

your baby.

Never ever.

"Have you told the king?"

"Yes'm he was sent word right before you"

"And?"

"I believe he is sending trackers out miss! The best ANBU there is"

"Okay" she said faintly. He head felt light, and the world was spinning. The queen took a step forward and fell.

She had fainted.

_**scene**_

Naruto screamed.

He opened his eyes and realized he was still in the same room

Sasuke was up beside him.

"What happened?"

"Bad dream"

"That's all?"

"Yea..it seemed so real..there was death and killing…."

"That happened?"

"They sent some people to look for us..and..and they were murdered, all of them"

Sasuke nodded and awkwardly patted Naruto on the back.

"Its okay.it was just a dream"

When he was a child his brother used to hug him when he woke up for a bad dream. Sasuke hesitantly put his arms around Naruto and rested his head on Naruto's shoulder. The motion felt cold and unfamiliar.

Naruto stiffened before relaxing and slipping his arms around Sasuke's neck.

"Thanks Sasuke"

Sasuke nodded, it had increasingly grown harder to swallow.

"No problem" he whispered.

By then Naruto was asleep again, cradled in Sasuke's arms. Sasuke didn't sleep. Technically he didn't need nor require sleep. .

So he settled for watching Naruto breathe in and out.

Lost in the memorizing pattern

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.

Sasuke soon found himself matching his shallow breathing with Naruto's.

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale…..

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**This chapter was a filler chapter. The next one is going to be too. But then after that It will start getting good. With the length I made them its so hard to fill up space….dammit! So next chapter basically its going be about the search party sent to find Sasuke and Naruto. They get murdered along the way.**

**Then the next one..well you'll just have to wait and see..and I better get a least 54 reviews before I continue! I'm serious people! 54!**

**(1) stole the prophecy from Hercules(Disney)**


	6. Yesterdays

**Disclaimer: don't own! don't sue!**

**Chapter 6: yesterdays**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**They've clipped my wings again**

**Tore me apart …and then..**

**Left me..**

**No use to fly away.**

**To my yesterday**

**Of freedom**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Will you at least drink the damn water?"

"Naruto, we're at an enemy base…the water is probably poisoned"

"Oh that's nice, instead of dying from poison you want to be different and fucking starve yourself..you're totally right, I'd rather die slowly piece by piece then quickly and painless so you know what? I wont drink the water either!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. It had been exactly 2 days 6 hours and 23 minutes since he had woken up bedside Naruto, but who's counting? Sasuke wasn't entirely sure he was right ,as the room also did not have a clock. If anything that unnerved Sasuke. Clocks were essential in a room. If you don't have a clock then your just sitting there letting time slip away. Sasuke always took time seriously.

'He had been sitting there for a while' that's what Naruto would have told you if you asked him how long he had been there, with Naruto's internal clock he had a feeling it was somewhere around 6..but he wasn't going to tell Sasuke that. It was way more fun watching him suffer. But seriously you should have seen the way Sasuke impatiently yanked at his hair, dark eyes scanning the room quickly.

"What do you think Gaara's doing?"

"Hopefully not anything I own"

Naruto looked confused, then happy, then disgusted.

"Eww. I don't believe you made a sex joke."

"I'm sure your all too familiar with Gaara's sex jokes"

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"I saw you that day. You guys were kissing."

Naruto grinned.

"Jealous Uchiha?"

Sasuke glared. Naruto laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"Nah..it didn't work out. that's just how we greet each other"

"An simple 'hi' wouldn't do?"

Naruto sniffed and looked offended.

"I'm hurt that you would even think that I am like everyone else"

Sasuke's lips twitched, he reached forward and flicked the piece of hair that hung in Naruto's eyes out of the way.

"Sorry" it was said so light, a whisper being carried away in the wind. Naruto was taken back by the sincerity.

"Its alright" he was even more surprised to find that his voice was equally as soft as Sasukes. Naruto didn't say anymore, the silence was beautiful. Like a song without words.

**Scene**

"Man this forest is creepy"

"Shut up!"

"I thought the king was sending ANBU?"

"Shh…we're just scouts.."

"Yea..but if there ANBU why do they need us?"

"Your being a baby"

"Well excuse me for worrying about my own ass"

The taller of the two rolled his eyes.

A branch broke.

Both froze.

The shorter of two quickly clamped a hand over his mouth, breathing as quietly as he could.

"Did you hear that?" a gruff voice filled the silence.

"No"

"It came form over here..I can smell them" the man hissed

"Demons!"

"What? This far from their territory?"

"Shh..they're still here"

The other one sniffed.

Both boy shared an identical look. The smaller one gestured with his head to the left, the taller shook his head frantically and pointed to the right.

"I don't think there's anyone here"

"Are you questioning my judgment Kabuto?

"Of course not ! I am just saying I don't smell anyone"

"Well your nose sucks anyway..I don't believe they placed a filthy demon like you with a experienced lykoi like me"

The other scoffed.

"Experienced"? Is that what your calling it now?"

"What?"

"Look mutt, can we just continue patrolling" --SNAP!

The two scouts instantly froze when a twig snapped under one of their foots.

Kabuto rolled his eyes.

" Look, it was probably just a bunny or something.."

"A bunny?"

"Yes a bunny"

"Bull shit"

"Don't talk about yourself like that!"

"You Little fuckers make me want to kill you!"

"You can want all day long for all I care"

By then the two scouts were sprinting as fast as they could go, forgetting all about subtleties, just running. They tripped and fell, but neither stopped. It was obvious the lykoi had caught on ,he were on hot pursuit, running on all fours, the other was not far behind.

"I cant make it" the smaller demon panted.

"Come one we're almost there!" the taller one screamed , grabbing on to the other's hand.

"Don't think..just run!"

Frantic screams was all the other heard as the smaller demon was snatched from his grip.

Cries filled the air, most of pain, anguish, and hopelessness. The stench of death was almost overwhelming.

**Scene**

Naruto woke up sweating, tears rolling down his face.

Sasuke groaned as Naruto yanked on the chains.

"Go back to sleep dobe"

Naruto took deep wild breaths . His blonde hair stood out against his normally tan skin, the dull light that was always on cast eerie shadows on Naruto's face.

"I had the dream again"

Sasuke sat up.

"The same one?"

Naruto nodded.

Sasuke looked thoughtful.

"I wonder…."

"What?"

"Nothing just a thought.."

"NO! tell me!"

"Well..I've heard of some people who have the ability. I cant explain…ya know to see things when they sleep..or have random visions.."

"So you think I'm physic?"

"I don't know..it was just a thought"

"Come to think of it…I could be"

Sasuke rose an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Well. I don't really remember but this one time..I was having tea with my mom" Naruto glared as Sasuke snickered.

"SHUT UP!. So we were having tea and then….I don't know..it was so fast, but suddenly I saw my dad fighting and he got hurt really bad" Naruto's eyes had a far off look now, he was sitting completely still gazing at nothing.

"Turns out that there was an assassin attempt. And dad had been stabbed. It had happened ..it was so..surreal..ya know? "

"Does this happen a lot?".

"No, that was a big one. But sometimes little stuff happens.. things that cant be explained.

Sasuke looked curious.

"Odd. Maybe you are a seer..or maybe you're just an occultist"

Naruto ignored the insult.

"I hope not! Seer, prince, and short? I don't think I could handle it"

Sasuke chuckled.

"Yea..you are pretty short"

Naruto's smile faded.

"What?"

"I said you are pretty short"

Sasuke tilted his head.

"I mean, look, you barley reach my chin. you're like an dwarf…"

Sasuke smirked as Naruto turned red with anger.

"Hey look is that a penny?"

Naruto hurriedly stood up dragging Sasuke behind him. He grinned discreetly when Sasuke screamed.

"Oh my mistake" he said sitting back down. "It was just something shiny…"

Sasuke looked angry and confused at the same time. It was adorable!.

"First of all..what the hell is a penny?"

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Wow. you don't even know human currency! You totally just killed my joke"

Sasuke smirked.

"I killed your joke unintentionally?"

"Yea..so your like a born murderer!" the minute the words escaped Naruto's lips he wanted to suck them right back him. Sasuke had virtually frozen. His expression totally void of emotion.

"Goodnight dobe"

Naruto gulped lightly.

"Sasuke.."

Sasuke ignored him and turned on the floor, so he was facing the opposite direction of Naruto.

"Sasuke..please listen"

Silence.

"Sasuke I'm sorry..I'm sorry I made that comment few months ago..about the funeral..I'm so sorry"

Sasuke stilled hadn't moved.

"I'm such a screw up…you know..no one believes I can do it..be king. They smile at me and send me on my way…but I hear them at night when they talk..I hear them, but I ignore it..because I have my precious people. I only have a few….my parents, Gaara, Kiba, Hinata…you."

Naruto was crying now. Hot tears trailed down his face. It burned so bad, and his eyes hurt. He frantically wiped them away just to make a pathway for more. More white hot tears.

"And Sasuke…I cant lose any of my precious people! I don't know if I could take it..Sasuke please don't be mad..I know I'm stupid and--"

Sasuke pulled him into a tight hug.

"Dobe" his voice was muffled,

"Don't say that..you're not stupid" he pulled back a little. " You're brilliant, and I'm sorry that you don't' see it. Naruto you make peoples smile..even me, and I thought I would never smile after..after they died. And you do it without meaning too..so effortless."

Sasuke took a deep breath. The sentence seemed unfinished.

"Sasuke..I think something bad is going to happen.."

Sasuke stiffened.

"I can feel it."

Sasuke didn't say anything and Naruto worried that e was ignoring him again.

" Well…" Sasuke's voice was loud in the quiet room.

"We will just have to be prepared then won't we?"

Naruto grinned weakly back and snuggled into Sasuke's side. when Sasuke was sure Naruto was asleep he smiled and brushed the hairs that constantly hung in Naruto's eyes away.

"I think I'm in love with you" he whispered.

**Scene**

The room was deathly still.

"What?"

"The scouts are dead"

The king sighed an slumped deeper into this chair.

"What happened?"

"We don't know…we have reason to believe it was lykoi"

The king and queen stiffened.

"In our territory?" the queens quiet voice held weariness.

"There was a chase..that much is certain"

"So…. No word on Naruto then?"

Orochimaru lowered his eyes mournfully.

"No my lady I'm afraid there isn't"

The queen let out a strangled cry.

"Why haven't they found anything? I don't know..a piece of hair.. A scent? anything!"

"We are trying as hard as we can!"

"Well try harder Orochimaru!" her voice was hard now and left no room for arguments.

"What news on Prince Sasuke then?"

"His men are also searching..they have enlisted help from the sprites.."

"And our allies?"

"The centaurs and the elves are also searching"

"The elves? Are you sure that are devoted to our cause"

"Not to our cause my lady..to prince Naruto"

The king nodded, the lines around his mouth tightened.

"Your are dismissed Orochimaru!..I want every available demon searching" he stood.

"I am putting all my faith in you..old friend"

Orochimaru quickly bowed and exited the room, a smirk playing on his lips.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Omfg tell me you guys noticed the awesome big word I used..occultist.. wow. I don't even know what it means. I think it has something to do with people who claim to have magic powers..like if I told you guys I control stick people..that would make me an occultist. isn't that cool?. Thank you guys for reviewing. And if you're reading browning paper..thank you for taking a detour and reading this. I love you guys.. omg..i so want to write out a reply to each and every one of your reviews..i wanna cry you guys make me so happy. thats why i try to review on all your stories..your fanfics inspire mine!**


	7. Rain Again Redo

**Disclaimer: don't own don't sue!**

**Chapter 7: Rain again. (Redo)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**And just because I want **

**Someone when I'm alone**

**Doesn't mean I'm helpless **

**That I cant stand on my own.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I've got the king eating out of my hand" Orochimaru said.

"Are you sure the plan is fool-proof?"

"Are you questioning my intelligence?"

"No. but you know..the people on titanic said that the boat was fool-proof. But look what happened to them"

The man gasped loudly as a sword was rammed into his shoulder roughly. Orochimaru twisted the knife slowly enjoying the screams of pain. The servant fell to his knees in relief when the blade was removed.

" You dare defy me…" he whispered softly "Now go"

The servant scrambled up clutching his bleeding shoulder. He trembled when he met the dark narrowed eyes of Orochimaru. The blade still twirling in his hand.

**Scene**

Naruto glanced worriedly at Sasuke. He hadn't said a word since the night before.

He laughed sheepishly.

"So what are you thinking about?"

Sasuke ignored him.

"Are you mad at me?"

Sasuke continued to ignore him.

"What the hell is your problem?"

Sasuke glared.

"You're my fucking problem. Just leave me the hell alone."

Naruto's blue eyes shimmered with unshed emotion. Sasuke looked guilty for half a second before it was quickly covered with anger.

"Stop being a fucking baby..every single time I don't feel like talking to you doesn't mean you have to cry about it, it's not like I'm your lover"

Everything in the room seems to freeze.

Naruto didn't know why he felt sadness at the comment. I mean, he shouldn't have cared. Sasuke was just a stupid prince of some stupid race. Plus even if had considered him as a potential mate, it wouldn't have worked out. Naruto had his own kingdom to rule..and what of their child.? Whose throne would it take over?

Naruto wasn't willing to give up his father's legacy for some pompous ass jerk.

Sasuke was shocked how his own words jabbed at his heart. In his whole life he hadn't cared about a lot of people. But Sasuke knew that the relationship ,no matter how much they both wanted it work out.

Sasuke was thinking about other things. his mind was racing with escape possibilities. It had taken a while but he had basically memorized the schedule of everything.

Kabuto came in exactly at 12 to give them lunch. He found this out by casually asking Kabuto what the time was. He spaced out his questions as to not seem suspicious. At twelve thirty Kabuto came to take their trays away. Exactly five minutes after that he would give the boys a chance to use the bathroom. He would then lead them down a deserted white hall and wait with them while they took care of business.

Sasuke knew that sometimes Kabuto got paged to talk to the 'master' if that happened he would leave them with another young man with shifty green eyes. The man was obviously scared of them , so he could use that as a advantage. He would be easy to take down. But there was always a chance that Kabuto wouldn't be summoned. Sasuke was basing everything he knew on pure luck and chance. If it didn't work this time..well they only had time.

**scene**

The queen sat in her study bent over a map of all of the major territories. She had several maid beside her doing the same thing.

"Where have we searched?"

"..Everywhere my queen" a maid said softly.

"We haven't fully searched the lykoi territory" one of the younger maids said boldly, another maid beside her elbowed her softly in the ribs.

"No we haven't" the queen agreed. Her eyes snapped up. "Send somebody to search it right now"

"But my queen. The last of our scouts were brutally murdered"

"I don't care" the queens eyes held a deep anger. "Find him"

The maids looked around at each other uncertainly. Just as one of the maids opened her mouth, the king stumbled into the room clutching a scroll in his hand.

"They found a trail" he whispered breathlessly

The room was silent. The queens eyes were opened wide. Slowly a smile spread across her face. She threw herself into her husbands arms and sobbed quietly.

"They're going to find him" she whispered fiercely into his ear "They're going to find him"

Days before, a young eleven hunter had discovered a track of footsteps that led into a older part of the lykoi territory. Centuries ago there was a great battle that left the lykoi territory in ruins.

The lykoi moved farther north and built a new city leaving the old abandoned. The footsteps were raw and the elf immediately reported it

Farther investigation led them to several new rotting bodies.

The stench of death was not strong and the wounds still were fresh. The new scouts followed the trail and hit a barrier made from pure magic. Two of the scouts attempted to reach out to touch it but were turned to ashes immediately. The barrier stretched for several acres.

Gaara had confirmed Naruto's scent.

**Scene**

Right on time Kabuto came in and deposited their lunch trays. Sasuke ate his usual amount and waited for Naruto to finish stuffing his face. He kept his attitude uncaring and indifferent. Sasuke briefly considered telling Naruto about the plan, but he was almost certain that they were being watched and he couldn't risk it.

30 minutes later Kabuto came and took the now empty trays. Sasuke moved restlessly and stated casually to Naruto that he had to use the bathroom. Naruto gave him confused look.

"So?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and waited. 7 minutes later Kabuto was back. Sasuke frowned at Kabuto's tardiness but didn't comment. As usual they were led down the long empty hallway Kabuto walked behind them. When they reached the tall white doors he entered the bathroom with them.

There were no stalls. Just toilets lined upon the wall. The first time Naruto had learned there was no stall he had refused to use the bathroom… he changed his mind within the hour.

Sasuke used the bathroom almost mechanically and prayed that Kabuto would be called.

Nothing.

He glanced in the mirror. Kabuto still stood behind him , his glasses glinting in the dull light of the bathroom.

Sasuke mentally cursed. Just as he had given up hope Kabuto clenched his eyes shut tightly. This was signal that the master was contacting him telepathically. Sasuke couldn't keep the smirk form his face.

"I'll be right back" he said to no one in particular. Kabuto left and sent the young boy with the emerald eyes in. He visibly flinched when he noticed the men. The boy was small . Sasuke detected no scent from him..so concluded that the boy was merley..a human.

"Well hello" Sasuke purred .

The boy trembled slightly

"H-hello"

Sasuke sauntered closer.

"My name is Sauske..what is yours my pet?"

Naruto watched this all with the most confused face, somewhere deep in his stomach he felt deep boiling jealously. He almost saw red when Sasuke leaned closer to the boy .

"D-devon" the boy whispered.

"Devon.." Sasuke let the name roll of his tongue seductively.

"Look me in he eyes Devon" Devon shook his head firmly and closed his eyes.

"I said look me in the eyes Devon" Sasuke repeated and gripped Devon's chin roughly.

Devon opened his eyes slowly and met the swirling back orbs of Sasuke. Slowly they began to bleed into a deep crimson red.

"Now Devon. Will you tell me what I need to know?" Sasuke licked a trail down Devon's neck

"Yes" Devon said. It came out as a low moan

"Good" Sasuke pulled back a little.

"Who is your master?"

For a second Devon's eyes flickered back to its normal intense green before the hazy look came over his face again

"Devon who is your master?"

"Orochimaru" Devon murmured softly, and leaned into Sasuke's body.

"Orochimaru?" Naruto echoed softly.

"You know of him?" Sasuke looked over his shoulder

"My fathers adviser" Naruto growled softly.

"Ah.."

"Thank you Devon.." he kissed Devon lightly.

"Now where are the keys to these?" he gestured the shackles still on their legs. Devon moaned an arched unto Sasuke harder.

"Devon…" Sasuke reprimanded softly.

"My pocket"

"Good boy" Sasuke took his time reaching Devon's pocket and let his hands wander everywhere but his destination. He smirked when Devon groaned.

When Sasuke bent down to unlocked the shackles Naruto gave Devon the nastiest glare that he could muster, unconsciously his eyes flashed red.

"Go to sleep Devon" Sasuke murmured quietly

Instantly Devon's eyes rolled back into the back of his head and he collapsed on the floor.

"How did you do that?" Naruto asked in a mix of awe and fear.

"Talent" Sasuke said and ,made his way to the door.

"If you could do that why didn't you do that to Kabuto?"

"He has very strong mind barrier. Almost as thick as yours"

"Oh.." Naruto nodded "Wait you tried to read my mind!"

"Yes..shh"

Sasuke pulled Naruto flush against him as a guard walked by them calmly.

"We're getting out of here" he said slowly to Naruto

Naruto nodded and prepared to follow Sasuke.

The vampire and the demon raced down the hall, they moved so fast all you could see was the stark white of their clothes as they rushed by you, and that was the last thing anyone saw because seconds after that they had blood gushing from their necks.

Sasuke had no idea where he was going and he had no doubt that Naruto's nose was better than his but still he gripped Naruto's hand tighter and stumbled along, all the while shaking blood from his clawed hands.

Minutes before an alarm had sounded throughout the building. It was so loud that Naruto had fallen to the ground clutching his ears in pain, even Sasuke had trouble not crying out.

They had already taken down several gauds, regrettably they had to die, and Naruto looked back mournfully at the fallen bodies. Sasuke did not have time to comfort him, nor did he feel the need to.

The vampire was starting to panic a little. They had been running full speed for several minutes and it seemed that they were not heading anywhere near an exit. All the walls were exactly the same as the hall before it , and each corridor opened into another. It was frustrating. For the first time since their capture Sasuke felt such a sense of hopelessness.

Several times Sasuke had tried to open doors but all were locked. .

Sasuke gripped Naruto's arm tighter and sharply turned a corner, he skidded to a stop when he noticed the change of scenery. The walls were a startling black and the sudden spark of color made spots appear in front of Sasuke's eyes. Sizzling white heat traveled up his arms from Naruto's hand.

Unconsciously Sasuke found himself walking slowly forward. If possible the walls got darker with each step. The hallways it seemed, grew longer too.

The Uchiha barely noticed that Naruto had pulled his arm free and was clutching the back of Sasuke's shirt .Hard. His eyes traveling wildly around the walkway.

"Sasuke I think we should go"

Sasuke shook his head and continued on.

Suddenly a huge blue door loomed up in front of them. Sasuke almost reached forward to touch it, but his hand was swiftly grabbed.

"No. Sasuke don't" he met the furious blue eyes of Naruto.

"There is something beyond that door..that we shouldn't be seeing."

Sasuke stared at Naruto impassively.

"You talk as if you know"

Naruto shrank back quickly.

"I know..that..we shouldn't go in there Sasuke.."

"Why the hell not?"

Naruto licked his lips nervously.

"Because bad things will happen"

Sasuke scoffed and pushed the door roughly. He cursed when nothing happened, aggravated, he searched for a handle. It was bare.

Eyes trailing over the door Sasuke notched a few strange marking carved into the deep wood of the door.

"There something on here…" Sasuke traced his hand over the design. "It looks like a hand" he said softly. Hesitantly he placed his hand on the outline.

He gasped as each of his fingers were punctured and the door absorbed the blood eagerly. Sasuke pulled his hand back and watched himself heal

Naruto stared with frightened eyes, already he was pulling Sasuke away from the door.

"Come on Sauske..come on!"

"NO!" just as Sasuke shouted the door disappeared. A pale blue light spilled out from the glowing room.

"Why is it glowing?"

If possible Naruto grew more fidgety

"Sasuke I have a bad idea about this"

Sasukes smiled at him , but walked slowly into the room. Naruto followed reluctantly.

Sasuke's sharigan took in everything the room had to offer. From the lapping pool of water in the middle of the room to the glowing blue light on the ceiling.

"What is that?" Sasuke asked softly.

"It's..power…pure power" Naruto answered in a deeper vice that he normally did not use.

Sasuke turned around only to meet blood red eyes staring back at him.

"It's beautiful isn't it Sasuke?" Naruto hissed.

"Naruto..what's wrong with your eyes?"

Naruto cackled "I'm not Naruto, and my eyes are the color they have always been"

Sasuke smirked "If your not Naruto then who are you?"

Naruto smirked softly but didn't answer, instead he walked until he was standing in the middle of the water, underneath the glowing blue light.

"The prophecy shall be fulfilled"

"Who the hell are you?"

Naruto rose and eyebrow "I was once called Kyuubi"

Sasuke growled, and reached out for Kyuubi. He hissed when his finger was burnt lightly. Naruto's body was glowing softly with a soft blue light.

"I shall rid this world of the bad blood" Kyuubi said.

He gasped when the blue light streamed down and engulfed him, slowly he was lifted form the ground. Sasuke could faintly make out chanting voices in the background.

The crystal that had now molded into Naruto's body was now a gleaming red, making Naruto give off a slightly red aura. Hints of blue still remained.

Slowly Naruto was lowered back onto the ground. Eyes still closed Naruto walked slowly to the exit, all around him rocks were falling from the alabaster walls. Sasuke noted that Naruto's feet did not touch the ground, instead he hovered a few feet above the ground.

Sasuke could do nothing but watch. Watch in horror as Kyuubi walked out of the decaying room.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ok I wrote this chapter over.it just seemed to be moving to fast for my liking..so..sorry.? But really my friends agree this one is a little better!**


End file.
